Lions Do Fall In Love !
by O.o.O.Flame Belt.O.o.O
Summary: Well ... i was never good at Summaries ! If you wanted to enter and read , you are welcome !
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ,, **

**How's everyone ? fine ? I hope so .**

**this story i decided to write after I watched a T.V program ( silly huh ?)**

**Yes , i know ! i have to update my two stories first , but this one kept hunting me when i am asleep , eating or studying !**

**Sigh ! sooooo random ! but if you enjoyed it , that would be great !**

* * *

In the Boreal forest located in north America , a family of white lions , was getting a new cub . that happened in the same time which there were a group of scientists on an expedition to this forest .

they wanted to get a new born white lion for their genetic experiment , and how lucky they were , they found what they wanted . they took the new cub , with a help from professional hunters and returned to the city .

after they had done several painful experiments on the agonized animal , it suddenly transformed into a boy , who was so close from perfection . unfortunately for the scientists , the transformation didn't last for five minutes . the boy returned to an animal again , because they found out that they missed some calculations in their data .

No matter how they tried to retrieve this moment of success , they failed miserably . they discovered that there are specific hormones that if built naturally inside the animal and it's well , it could transform and live as a human being . but that didn't happen , not in their laboratory . finally they decided to give up on this failed experiment and sell it to some Japanese animal exhibition .

before they sell it , the name Johan was given to the lion .

* * *

" mom , where is my breakfast ? I'm going to be late from school !"

" it's on the table over there Judai ."

the called Judai was a brown haired teen with two bright big honey colored eyes . Judai was 17 years old and lived in a city called Hokkaido in Japan , along with his family .

" Judai , before you leave , I want to tell you that me and your father are traveling to Osaka today ."

" Again !"

And oh yes , his family was always traveling from here to their not talking a break ! did you hear about the famous Ibn Batuta Traveler ?

well … they were worse than him !

" don't worry , we won't stay there for a long time . here … take this ." she handed him a golden card .

" what is this ?"

" this Judai is as a ticket for you to go to the animals new Exhibition that you wanted to visit so badly ."

the boy's face brightened and smiled happily hugging his mother .

" thanks mom ! finally . I will see the new white lion !"

" Judai , take care of yourself . that animal eats humans you know .."

" I know that . I'm not a five year old !"

" Ok , this card works for the hole month , you can visit the exhibition anytime you like with in this month ."

" WOW! Oh CRAP ! I'm so late ! Chronos is going to kill me ! bye mom !" Judai dashed outside the houde heading for his school .

* * *

" Yo , Aniki !" A sky-blue haired boy named sho greeted Judai , who was …. Late .

" Ohaio , sho !"

" Is there something good happened to you ?" sho asked confused from Judai's hyper mood , because Judai was always lazy and carefree .

" Yeah !"

" what ?"

" mmm… you guess !"

" hmm… is it fried shrimp again ?"

" No ."

" Are you getting a big chocolate order ?"

" Sho .. why do you always think like that ?"

" because that makes you happy !" Judai sighed .

" I'm going to the animals exhibition tonight !" Judai blurted out excited .

" Wow ! I want to go too !" Sho said amazed .

" well … I don't know if they allow more than one person for this card ."

" Is there someone saying that they are going to the animals Exhibition ?" A certain blond female said .

Judai turned around to see all of his friends , which were Asuka , Manjoume , Kenzan , Fubuki , Yuske , Ryo and Rei .

" that's not good Marfuji-senpai ! don't try to steal my place and go alone with Aniki ."

" I'll do whatever I want ! Judai is my best friend !" Sho shouted .

" No he is not ! he is my best friend , right Judai ?"

both of sho and kenzan were always fighting for Judai's company , although Judai liked both of them . The called Manjoume smacked both of them to cut the fight .

Judai said loudly , " stop you two ! we will see if we could go together with this card and if not you'll just have to pay !"

" I'm going too !" Fubuki who was Asuka's brother said .

Sho turned and gave his brother puppy eyes and said , " Nii-san , can we go too ?"

Ryo was rough and happened to be cold hearted , but he loved his brother and surly he couldn't resist those eyes . " O-Ok .."

" Yaaaay !"

" are you coming Yuske ?" Fubuki asked . the said Yuske hugged Fubuki from behind and said , " If you are going , then yes , I'm coming ."

All of them watched in Awe And was startled by this sudden romantic scene !

" Ahem ! where is Edo ? I want to tell him too ." Judai said recovering .

" he is absent today , but I'll call him and give him this suggestion ." Ryo said .

" Is there something wrong with him ?" Judai said worriedly .

" No , not at all ! he is just being a lazy ass these days ."

" Ryo , watch your language !" Asuka said disgusted .

" Ok ! lets meet at five after school ."

" Judai-sama , can I come too !" Rei said .

" Of course !"

The girl smiled and punched the air happily . As soon as the teacher came in , they all went to their seats .

they were sitting on the edge of their chairs just waiting for the school time to be over so that they can go and visit the place fast together .

----------------- AT five O'clock ----------------

Judai waited impatiently in front of the animals exhibition for his friends because he promised them not to enter unless they were together , but this is Cruel ! Why didn't they come till now ?

After waiting another 10 minutes , the gang finally showed up and gathered with Judai . Edo was there too .

" you guys are late !" Judai pouted .

they laughed and entered the place . Luckily they didn't have to pay , all thanks to Judai's magic card !

" So … where we go first ?" Asuka asked .

Judai Jumped up and down while saying , " lets go to the white lion !" The people who were passing by , laughed at Judai's attitude .

Asuka sweat dropped and said , " I …. Don't know him !"

" Aniki , lets go to the hamsters first !"

" No , I want the white lion!"

" I want to visit the ancient dinosaur's statue !"

Kenzan , Sho , and Judai started fighting on where to go first . The said Manjoume Jun smacked the three of them and they groaned in pain .

" Listen idiots , it doesn't matter where we go first ! everyone must save his favorite one to the end , we will walk and pass by every stupid animal you want to see ! so shut up and follow us!" He said in a murderous tone .

they gulped and obeyed . then when Jun turned his back to them , the three made funny faces while saying imitating Jun's voice ,

" Listen you idiots !" " everyone must save his favorite one to the end !" " So shut up and follow us !"

" Hahahhahahaha !" then they laughed hysterically !

Jun turned again and smacked the three of them and they were going to cry this time from the pain . " Idiots !" Jun said as he walked ahead of them and they followed rubbing their heads !

they spent one hour looking at different animals , sculptures and portraits .

" I'm hungry !" Asuka said .

" lets go and eat something ." Fubuki said patting his sister's head .

" No ! I want to see the white lion !" Judai whined .

" Judai , we will see it later . lets go now , the lion doesn't have wings to fly you know !" Edo said trying to convince Judai's childish brain .

" But .."

" No buts ! come on !" Jun said already dragging Judai to the food court .

Judai growled and didn't eat with them . he sat on the table burying his face between his hands on it waiting for the rest to finish .

They finished after half an hour and stood to continue their visit . Judai stood and said seriously , " we will go to see the white lion now !"

" Okay mister crying bee !" Jun said .

they walked back to the hall and took a map for this big place . they looked in it searching for the lions section . it was located with turtles , gorillas and giraffes in the north wing of the exhibition .

Judai was walking ahead of them , humming and hopping from excitement ! his friends were smiling at how happy Judai acted . they stood in front of the wanted section and Judai grinned widely . " wow ! somebody pinch me !" Jun walked forward and pinched him gladly !

" OWW! I was just kidding !" Jun shrugged and the rest laughed .

" Judai , you go ahead , we will see other things and will catch you later."

" why ? don't you want to see the lion ?"

" we will after a few minutes !"

" che ! fine !" Judai walked and went for one of the working persons in the exhibition to ask him about the white lion's place . the man greeted Judai first then lead him to the place .

-------------- 10 minutes later ---------------

" I wonder If Aniki found the lion …" Sho said .

**" Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!"**

**" SOMEBODY HELP !"**

"** SOMEBODY HELP HIM !**"

Judai's friends snapped from the screams and cries that were echoing everywhere in the exhibition .

" Is somebody dying ?"

" maybe it is a thief trying to kill someone !"

There was one thing for sure , this fuss was coming from the section that Judai was in .

they all ran there and concern is filling their souls . they didn't find even one worker to ask him about the place so they started searching randomly and the screams became louder and louder .

Finally they found a huge amount of people gathering in one place . they nodded to each other and tried to surpass these people .

" Excuse me !" " let me through !" " I'm sorry !"

they managed to go over this crowd with a cut breath . as soon as they looked ahead , they blinked twice , then their eyes flinched open and their Jaws dropped on the floor ! No body talked , they were breathless and Asuka's tear was beginning to fall while Edo retreated and leaned two steps to lean on Ryo who was startled as well …

The question is : what has happened ?

The answer is : you'll find that in the next chapter !

Just kidding !

Why was everybody screaming ? !

why was Judai's friends stunned ?!

the answer is so simple !

Because Judai was with in the white lions arms .

How ?

Judai was warned by the worker not to go close from the cage , but Judai was so excited and passed the red line and now he is between the lion's arms !

strange thing that Judai was laughing as if he was held by a domestic kitty not a lion ! It's a lion for God sake !

The lion was also wired , he didn't have the intention of harming the boy , he was licking him lovingly ! but from people views , he was preparing the brunette for his dinner !

" Judai , GET AWAY FROM THERE !" Asuka screamed already crying !

" Hahaha , why ? he is so nice !"

Rei screamed and cried as she ran and took an ancient sword pointing it towards the animal and saying , " GET AWAY FROM JUDAI-SAMAAA !"

the worker came and took the sword from the girl with force , he didn't want the girl to do something insane !

" Please sir , get away from him slowly !" one of the workers begged !

" No ! I want to spend more time with him …" Judai whined hugging back the lion and causing some ladies to faint .

the lion gave Judai a kiss on his lips which made Judai Blush fiercely , and the people thought the boy's face has gone ! but when he turned and smiled to them saying , " see ! he is so nice !" they began to thank god for his blessing on that boy .

Judai laughed shyly and said blushing , " Aww ! you pervert !"

Jun's sweat was running cold and he finally snapped and ran towards Judai . he quickly tossed him backwards falling on the top of the brunette .

" Manjoume !" Judai said angrily .

" Judai YOU MORON !" Jun said loudly enough for all the exhibition to hear .

" do you want to die that badly ?" he continued yelling .

" No ! Johan was just being nice to me !" Jun was preparing for his next respond , but when he heard the name Johan , he closed his mouth and opened it again slowly saying , " Who's Johan ?!"

" Johan . he is the lion !" Jun looked puzzled . he looked back at the lion's cage and saw the words ( Johan ) .

the said Johan , was now looking depressed and extended his hands to reach for Judai but they didn't . so he leaped forward , to hit the iron , so that he can go out . the people started panicking again from seeing the animal's fierce actions .

" Johan ! don't hurt yourself !" Judai said as he released himself from Jun's grip and went to the animal again .

" I'm here …. I'm here …" Judai said hugging the lion again .

* * *

**Ok … seriously , now you'll have to read the next chapter !**

**Notice :**

**This story is only three chapters , so don't freak out . ( then again maybe I'll delete it and slap myself for writing it in the first place ! cries !)**

**Thanks for your precious time that was lost on reading this !**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Last Time :

Judai's mom left to Osaka for God knows how long , and she gave Judai a card that enables him to visit the animals exhibition . Judai's friends came along and everything was going nice and smooth , until they left Judai to see the White lion . by the time they went to check on Judai , they found him hugging the white lion ! which was something …. Lets say incredible if not impossible to human beings !

………. So … what happened after ?!

- - - - - - - - - - - In a house located in Osaka - - - - - - - - -

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! JUUUUUDAAAAAAIII !!"

Judai's mother came running from the kitchen to her stunned husband .

" Oh dear , what happened ?"

" WHAT HAPPENED ? LOOK AT YOUR SON !"

" Yuu , Judai is not here !"

" NO ! LOOK AT THE SCREEN !"

The woman looked at the television .

Ok … she is still looking . Now she is blinking !

" Umm … are you sure this is Judai ?"

" Are you out of your mind ? of course he is !"

" WAAAAAAAH ! JUDAAAAAAAI !!"

" That's all for the headlines . Now , we will move for the details with seto , Kim and Kitsuno ."

Kim : So , I think we all know that today in the animals exhibition a very strange thing happened , which …

**Seto** : was A boy hugging a lion ! ( he said trying not to laugh !)

**Kitsuno** : Yeah … and I think that's so awesome because I can't even put a doggie on my lap ^^!

**Seto **: what really interested us , is that this particular white lion wasn't that much energetic when the exhibition first brought it .

**Kim** : You are right ! the people was so happy because they could see a lion , but unfortunately , it was lazing around and today Johan was really wired !

" Now , Judai's picture hugging the lion appears !"

Judai's mother and father was watching silently . they was so stunned that they couldn't even talk .

**Kitsuno** : I'm really surprised from the boy ! his name …. Is Judai , right ?

**Kim** : Yuki Judai ! I think we should do an interview with him .

**Seto** : 'sweat dropping !' we tried . but he vanished with his called friends after they shot the lion with a drug to release the boy !

'television was kicked by Judai's father !'

**" CALL JUDAI NOW !" **

--------------------------- With Judai and his friends -------------------------

" Guys ! I think I have a boyfriend now !" the called Yuki Judai said Jumping from happiness .

Judai's friends were walking behind him , not having the energy to talk .

Asuka was still crying , but with no sound next to her brother . Sho , kenzan were walking side by side with lifeless eyes . Yuske was holding rei who was crying loudly and Edo was still Holding Ryo's arm .

Jun kicked Judai while saying , " WOW ! You mean a lion-boy-friend ? that's so great Yuki !" Judai got up slowly .

" I still don't get you people ! what could be possibly be wrong in hugging back a lion ? he likes me , and I love him ! wait … I think I need a moment !" He said dreaming .

Asuka and Rei stopped crying and sweat dropped ! while sho and kenzan started laughing sheepishly . As for the rest , they just twitched their eyes .

" Judai …. You do know that … he is a lion … right ?" Yuske asked .

" yeah !"

" and you know humans love _Only_ Humans , right ?"

" Yeah !"

" Ok ! great ! that means that YOU CAN'T LOVE A LION YOU FREAK !!" Yuske yelled , finally losing it !

" But I can !" Judai pouted .

" you know what ? GO TO THE HELL you and your lion ! I don't care anymore !"

" calm down Yuske !" Fubuki said putting his hand on Yuske's shoulder .

they walked again silently heading for the bus stop .

* * *

Judai got in his house , still humming happily .

" Now I'm hungry !"

Judai used to live alone , thanks to his family status , so he knew how to cook , clean and take care of everything while they were gone .

he changed his clothes and went to the kitchen . suddenly the phone rang .

" Ahh … who is it ?" he huffed and went to pick the phone up .

" Hello ? "

" Hello Judai !"

" Mom !"

" Yes Judai !"

" MOM ! MOM ! MOM ! you won't believe what happened today !"

" Ahh .. I believe it alright . AFTER I HAD SEEN IT WITH MY EYES !"

" Mom ?!"

" Do you realize that I was going to have a heart attack after seeing my only precious son is being hugged by a monster ?!!!!!"

" You too ? he is not a monster ! he is Johan , and he is my lion-boy-friend now !"

" ARE YOU CRAZY ?!!! Look Judai , I don't mind if you brought a real human boyfriend to the house ! DON'T GO CLOSER TO THAT LION AGAIN ! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ?!" J

udai gasped , then he stood silent .

" Judai ?" Judai's mother heard sobs coming from the other line .

" T-that wouldn't have happened if you stayed here …" The brunette said as his tears rolled down .

" ………"

" you don't have the right to say that ! if you were here that wouldn't have happened ! I like him and I'll go and visit him everyday because I feel so warm and happy with him ! I feel things that you didn't give me and I need it badly !"

" J-Judai … " the woman said softly…

She hated to admit that her son was right , but that's the way it is ! she didn't have time for her " only precious son " and he is always alone in the prison that is called home . Judai was always smiling trying to cheer himself up and his friends helped a lot , but still he needed someone to be with him , to hold him and to love him . Judai knew that Johan Don't love him this way ! Johan was an animal ! and Judai wasn't stupid to know that .

" I-I'm so lonely mom ! even the animal feels pity for me ! is that a lot ? am I being selfish ?!"

Judai's mom gasped while she felt her heart throbbing with pain . " J-Judai … I-I am sorry …"

" NO ! IT'S TOO LATE ! too late ! I'm sorry I can't obey you this time . I will do what I want , I'm sorry !" Judai said as he ended the call .

" Riku … what is it ?"

" Yuu … I don't deserve to call myself a mother …"

* * *

Next day , Judai went to the animals exhibition , in the morning because it was a holiday , plus , there aren't many people visiting the place around this time and he was right . the exhibition was almost empty !

As soon as he arrived to the wanted section , a worker recognized him .

" You … you are from yesterday .. right ?"

" Um … yeah !" the man smiled and greeted the boy .

" It's a pleasure to meet you Judai-kun !"

" Thank you ."

" I guess , you are coming for Johan . right ?"

" yes ."

" this way !" Judai went with the worker to the lion .

" Actually , Johan is so stubborn today . he don't want to eat ."

" W-why ?"

" I don't know ! It looks like he is looking for something ." then the man looked slyly at Judai .

" There he is !"

" Johaaan !" Judai said smiling as he ran to the cage . Johan was walking back and forth in his cage , but as soon as he saw Judai , he stopped and his ears rose up as a sign of his Joy .

"Johan !"

Johan hurried to Judai and started licking his face . The brunette giggled from Johan's action . Judai hugged him and started patting his hair and ears , which made Johan release a soft ' purr !' that made Judai giggle more .

The man smiled , amazed by this loving situation between a human and an animal which he hasn't seen in all of his life .

" Johan ! why didn't you eat your food ?" The lion shook his head and snuggled closer to Judai .

" Eh ? that's not good !"

" Judai-kun , he cannot understand you !"

" sir , can you open this cage for me ?"

" WHAA- OF COURSE NOT ! Judai-kun , he will eat you !"

" Oh please ! if he wanted to eat me , he would have done that ! I want to feed him !"

" JUDAI-KUN ! I can't allow something like this !" The man said panicking .

" It's alright ! open it for him ." An extremely old man said .

" s-sir ! "

" It will be on my responsibility . now go and open it for him !"

" H-hai !" the man turned to Judai and smiled .

" Happy now !"

" Thank you so much sir !" Judai said , bowing to the man , he was more than grateful for the man's doing .

" I'm the owner of this place … and .. by the way , I know your mother ."

" Oh .."

Judai wasn't happy to hear that . his mother is going to know his movements now , thanks to that owner !

" She called me yesterday , and told me to let you visit him anytime you want ."

" WHAT ? Are you sure it was my mom ? "

" Pretty sure !" Judai was shocked ! but was glad that he is doing something that his mother was satisfied about . he didn't feel guilty anymore .

" Did you hear that Johan ?! I'll be here everyday !"

The lion nuzzled Judai's nose as the brunette laughed . the worker came and gave Judai the keys , of course he wouldn't put himself in a risk and open it !

Judai entered and closed it quickly after himself . To be honest , he was a little scared because now he was standing in front of what is called ' the king of the animals/Jungle!' , Although he touched him out there .

Judai tried not to tremble or to sweat , but he couldn't help it . The lion didn't move , as if he knew How Judai is feeling , he sat down waiting for Judai to move first .

_ ' Judai you coward ! Move ! why are you scared ? ' _ Judai screamed in his mind .

He shook his head strongly and faced the lion . " Come And give me a big hug !" Judai extended his hands for the lion .

the animals stood and Ran to Judai . he pinned the brunette down and licked his neck causing the boy to laugh hard .

" NO .. NO … STOP ! that tickles !" The lion moved to Judai's face and gave him a kiss on his lips , and this time the Brunette kissed back .

" I love you too !" Judai said laughing . The old man leaned and whispered to the worker , " Ever heard of a gay lion ?"

" absolutely not sir !"

------------------------------ Lions Do Fall In Love ! ----------------------------

Judai was now feeding Johan who was devouring everything as if he didn't eat from months !

" Sir ! I think his appetite has increased !"

" ………………"

The man was also stunned . Johan was the only animal in this hole exhibition that didn't consume much food . he barely eat anything and seeing him now in this shape was something unbelievable !

" Good boy !" Judai said as Johan finished the huge amount of food .

Johan laid on his back and made Judai on the top of him . he started pushing Judai up then catching him again . like when you made a baby fly up and then you catch him before he falls . Judai laughed so hard that tears were forming in his eyes . The old man and the worker sweat dropped !

they both said , " THIS IS CRAZY !"

------------------------------------ After half an hour ------------------------------------

Johan yawned several times . he was tired . after all , he wasn't used for moving too much . and like what they say … cats are always lazy !

Judai sat and made Johan rest on his lap . The lion stretched his hands and legs in a funny way and rested his head to sleep . Judai chuckled and started patting the lion's hair and the spot between his ears which was making a great pleasure to the animal .

it was a matter of a few minutes before Johan blacked out !

" Actually , I feel sorry for him .." The old man said sighing .

Judai gave him a questioning look .

" Johan must be mating with another lion , and we can't find it for him currently .."

" What will happen to him ?"

" As I know , if he didn't mate with other lion very soon , maybe he'll die ."

Judai gasped and looked terrified . " No …"

" But sir , he doesn't look like he is dying to me !"

" I don't know .. he has been slouching around , until Judai appeared . I think he is distracted somehow ."

" Then I'll come for him everyday . I won't let him die …Not Johan . No way !" Judai said almost crying .

" we will do our best in finding a white lion for him ."

------------------------------------- After two days -------------------------------

" So … How is the lion-boy-friend thing is going ?" Jun asked in a mocking voice . Judai's face was blank .

" Shut-up Manjoume !"

" Oh .. someone isn't in a good mood !"

" I said Shut-up !"

" Aniki … here .. this will cheer you up . it's strawberry milk with watermelon boost !"

Judai's hair went up !

" Dude ! we wanted a cheer up , not throw up !" Jun said disgusted from the bad looking juice .

" At least I brought him something !"

" Oh really ! give me that !" Jun was trying to take the hideous drink to toss it in the garbage .

That unfortunately happened when Chronos was walking by the class as the Juice slipped from sho's hand and was dropped on the blond Teacher's hair .

All the class , including Judai laughed so hard .

" OOPS ! " Sho said scared from the teacher's glare . " Ah… I told you that it will cheer him up !" Sho and Jun ran out the class not looking back for the horror that is waiting for them !

* * *

" damn it ! it's all your fault Rabbit !"

" it wouldn't have happened if you didn't try to steal the juice! "

Both sho and Jun got detention and were forced on writing a sentence three hundred times for their called crime !

Kenzan , Judai , Asuka , Rei , Fubuki , Ryo , Edo and Yuske were sweat dropping and laughing in the same time .

" so Judai, what is your problem ? "Asuka asked concerned for he brunette .

" if you promised that you'll take that seriously I'll talk ."

" we promise !" they said in unison .

" Look guys .. Johan needs to be mating with other Lion soon , because if not he die from loneliness ."

They gasped .

" B-but you were with him yesterday , right ?"

" Yeah . he was fine , but … I don't know what will happen to him later …. I don't want him to die .."

They stood silent . sure that Johan wasn't something major to them , they only cared for Judai and they know he will be hurt badly if that lion died , but in this particular case they can't do anything .

" What's that sound ?"

Suddenly they heard squeals coming from outside the classroom .

" I don't know ! but I assure you it is nothing important . I can't believe those girls ! they are always squealing !" Sho sighed .

Anyway , back to our topic-"

Now they felt that there an army coming over to their class .

" OH MY GOD ! we will be killed !" Sho screamed .

the classroom door was opened quietly and a person entered .

Judai froze !

the person who entered was a teal haired teen with two beautiful emerald eyes and creamy skin color . The blunette was amazingly Handsom and attractive . The squeals that was heard was from the girls and boys behind him trying to hold their nose bleed !!

The blunette was wearing long black sleeved shirt that was revealing part from his chest and the top of his shoulders , and dark teal pants . he was looking right and left in a confused way .

Judai's heart was taken . he felt that time had stopped and he couldn't see or pay attention to anyone except for the blunette who was shining very brightly in front of him .

the blunette walked in slowly confused from the surrounding environment . ' Oh my god ! is this a human being ! ' Judai thought blushing . the blunette's eyes finally fell on Judai's .

' N-No … D-D-D-D-Don't …' He locked eyes with Judai , then smiled widely as if Judai was his lost treasure !

" J-Ju …dai …" The blunette spelled hardly .

" WHA-? Judai , you know this boy ?" Asuka asked shocked .

Judai was stunned . " N-No …"

"J-Ju… dai .." The blunette said again as he ran to Judai .

Judai stepped back not knowing what to do ! How does this beautiful creature knows him ? Judai was sure that he hasn't seen this teen in all of his 17 years life !

" W-W-W-Who A-are you ?"

" Ju ..dai .." The blunette said happily as he hugged Judai .

" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !"

" JUDAI HOW DARE YOU ?!" the girls and boys screamed ! Judai's heart beats was in a very fast rate and if you touched him you'll notice that he is melting .

" Oh .. betraying your lion-boy-friend so fast ?!"

" Judai , why didn't you tell us that you have a boyfriend ?"

" G-guys I don't know him ! I S-S-S-Swear .." Judai stammered and tried to free himself but the boy was holding him and smiling .

the girls lost control over their selves and came running to attack Judai who was hugged by their ' prince !' , but as soon as they came closer , the blunette gave them a death glare . they froze in their places , as they felt a dangerous aura enveloping the Blunette , whose eye pupils were so terrifying that made some of the girls bring tears without noticing !

after a few seconds they were all gone . the Blunette sighed and smiled at Judai .

" H-have we met before ?!!" The blunette didn't say a word , instead he caressed Judai's cheek While Judai's move4ment stopped _' what is he doing ? and why the hell i am not moving ?'_

The teal haired teen leaned closer to the Brunette's face , until their breaths mixed , and without any warnings , he closed the gap between their lips ........

* * *

**SO , WHO IS THE BOY ? !!!!**

**I am pretty sure that you all now him ^^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Have a bad news people .**

**Read it after you finish reading the new chapter ! ( don't you dare to cheat !)**

* * *

Last time :

Judai got the permission from his mother to visit the ( Johan lion ) which made him so happy . The problem is that Johan might die because there weren't another lion to be his mate . Judai was really depressed and told his friends about it , just in time , when a handsome/beautiful teen came to his school . every girl and 'boy' was amazed by the teen's beauty , and that of course included Judai . for Judai's surprise , the boy knows him , but Judai don't . And an embarrassing thing happened which was mentioned in the previous chapter ….

------------------------ So … what happened after ?

------------------- Judai's school's infirmary ------------------------

Aykawa was a nice and wonderful women who was the school's nurse . she was sitting in the infirmary as usual , but today was different because all of her precious students were fine and there was fortunately , no one sick or injured or needing any kind of health care . She looked at the birds outside playing and chirping as she took a sip of her green tea . things were so quiet and peaceful .

**SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM !**

The red haired nurse shrieked and almost fell from her seat .

" AYKAWA-SENSIE !" The called Aykawa-sensie , looked at the intruders !

As soon as she took a glance at them , she knew who they were .

" OMAI-TACHI !" She screamed .

" Aykawa-sensie , help !" Sho cried .

the nurse saw the called Yuki Judai as she remember is being carried by the student Fujiwara Yuske .

" Judai-kun ? what's wrong with him ? put him on the bed over there !"

" Hai !"

they put Judai who has passed out on the bed .

" People ! talk ! what happened to him ?"

They glanced at each other for a minute then they pushed Asuka forward to talk . she blushed a little .

" H-He w-w-w-was k-kissed …."

" Huh ?" The nurse blurted .

" Don't you understand woman ? he was kissed ! End of the story !"

" WATCH your tongue , Manjoume !"

the nurse glared at Jun who looked away .

" How would he faint because of that ?" the nurse asked herself as she rubbed her forehead with a finger .

they shrugged .

" Ok , next question . who is the criminal ?"

they all blushed .

" None of us !"

" Oh ?"

" we don't know ! the guy looked like a stranger . we never met him before and maybe that caused a shock for Judai .."

Aykawa sighed . " Ok … don't worry . he'll wake up soon , if that's the case ."

" Can we stay with him?"

" Alright , but I don't want any noise here ! the prosperity I was living in was shattered and all thanks to your ill-mannered way of entering the room !"

" Sorry !" they apologized .

* * *

' what happened ? where am I ? and why everyone is staring at me ?'

Judai slowly got up .

" Aniki .."

" Hey sho ! what's up ?"

" you don't remember anything ?" Sho questioned .

Judai tried to go back with his memory ( the process was too damn SLOW !)

' I was sitting in the class ….then sho and manjoume got detention ….. hmmm ….. after that there was this wired beautiful creature who-NAAAAAAAAAAAH!' Judai quickly covered his face with the sheets as he screamed .

His friends laughed sheepishly .

Jun smirked . " Oh …. Do you want me to remind you of what happened ?"

" NO !" Judai shouted .

Jun's smirk became wider as his eyes narrowed more . " YES ! YOU were hugged and kissed by a boy who you claim that you don't know !"

" NAAAAAAAAAH ! MANJOUME ! DAMATTEEEEEEEEEE !" ( Means , shut up !)

Judai threw his pillow on Jun as he blushed crimson red .

Manjoume and Judai started fighting and beating each other with pillows , punches and kicks which made the nurse break her pencil in anger .

" I SAID I DON'T WANT NOISE IN MY ROOM !"

They apologized again .

" ALL OF YOU GET OUT !"

They quickly reached for the door and left except for Judai .

" I-I am sorry … c-can I rest here for a while ?"

The nurse 'hemph-ed ' and walked back to the table . " Alright .."

" Thank you sensie ."

Judai curled on the bed and buried his face in the pillow as he remembered the embarrassing scene .

' who is he ? why did he do this to me ? I really can't remember seeing him before ………'

* * *

Judai managed somehow to make his way to the school's garden .

ever since he left the infirmary , the students were glaring at him until he felt his body is full of burning holes ! some of the girls said " I HATE YOU !" And then they ran off . Judai was sure that the whole school is turning against him .

He sighed as he stood under a shadow of a tree . ( the embarrassing scene came again !)

" WHY CAN'T I JUST FORGET ABOUT HIM ?" Judai shouted !

when Judai turned to the other side to leave , for God knows where , he bumped into someone and they both fell .

" Gomenasai ! I wasn't –"

Judai stopped as his heart was going to do so .

He was staring at the close to cyan haired teen who had a pair of eyes that looked like green pools that made his heart sink in them .

" Judai !" the teen , who Judai had seen earlier appeared again , just a few inches away from him .

Judai's throat hurt as he felt his face's heat . the teen hugged Judai again . Judai panicked !

he pushed himself away and went backwards to run but the blunette stood quickly and caught him from his wrist .

" Judai ?"

" what do you want from me ?! I don't know you !"

" Judai …"

" Can you at least tell me who you are ?!!!!! you didn't say anything except my name !"

The boy tilted his head In confusion .

" I'm Judai . you are?"

Judai said gesturing towards the blunette . he looked at Judai for a minute , then he smiled .

" Ha!"

The boy said as he understood Judai . he put a hand on his chest as he spoke , " J-J ….. JO….. JO… JOH-'COUGH!' JOH …."

The boy tried to say something , but Judai failed to understand him .

( the teal haired teen POV )

Do you people remember the white lion that was in the damn animal exhibition ? Yeah ? good .

I'm The white lion . I'm Johan .

It's so good that you can understand me . the problem is that Judai can't .

who's Judai ?

( Johan dreaming !) I can't tell you without missing something important about him .

I was originally born as a lion , but when a bunch of heartless hunters and crazy people (**A/N** : Johan means the scientists !) came and snatched me from my family , I was transformed into something I can't give it a name myself .

I can be one of those snobbish humans when I want to . and since this is something like abandoning my pride as a lion , I never ever thought about turning into a human being !

" that what I thought ."

when they got rid of me to that sick place which has different kinds of animals , which I knew later that is called animals exhibition , I was lonely . there wasn't anyone from my kind and I lived a dead boring life . I was beyond anything that everything that is derived from misery . I got enough pain from those crazy people and I was thrown as a dump in a low level place .

and just when I was about to die from emptiness , a strong light removed the thick clouds of darkness that was covering my life .

that divine light is called Judai . I don't believe that Judai is a human .

Judai is a human boy that I'm madly in love with . I can't control myself when I am with him , I adore his kindness and innocent nature . I like his loving huggs and touches . I like his cute smiling face and I like him . I like him as a whole . there isn't a spot that I hate about him . I love him very much without a reason for me to do so . he has my heart in his hands and that is all what I can say .

I changed as a human for him , to be with him and yet , I can't let him understand that this is me , because I don't know what those ( Crazy people)have done to my voice .

**( A/N : Johan's creation wasn't completed yet . like it or no)**

------------------------ Normal POV----------------------

.Judai looked stupidly at the other boy, trying to get what he wants to say , but there were no use

" OK , OK ! I don't want to know who you are ! I don't remember you ! and I just want you to stop doing wired things to me! Because of you everybody is thinking bad of me ! just … go … away …"

" Judai …"

the boy whispered sadly as he walked closer to Judai .

" I'm sorry … I can't …."

" Aniki !"

" I have to g-go …. I'm sorry …… I don't think that I …… have anything for you …………. Like what you have for me …….."

Judai closed his eyes and ran towards his friends not noticing the pearl-like tears falling from the teal haired teen's eyes .

**Yeah ……… I'm back for being a miserable dump again ………….**

* * *

**Ok …… first , sorryyyyyyyyyy for the bad ending of this chapter T-T**

**Second , I'm double terribly sorry for not ending this story in it's supposed chapter thanks to my laziness , It will be in chapter 4 .**

**I am A hundred time sorry guys T^T , PLEASE DON'T HATE ME !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_' I just want to die .'_

Johan mumbled in his mind while lazing in his cage .

_' Judai …. If there is just a way for me to let you know …'_

Johan didn't blame Judai for what he had said to him , After all , Judai didn't know that this is Johan . The lion sighed heavily as he curled around himself .

" Johan~" Johan ears rose up slowly as he heard a sweet voice calling his name .

_' Judai ….' _

Judai opened the cage and entered, then he closed it after him.

" Hey Johan ! You missed me?"

Johan didn't move from his place, he waved his tail and tilted his head. Judai's smile gone.

" Johan ?" He went to the lion . Judai patted his hair , then he leaned down and kissed the lion's nose .

" What ? Aren't you happy to see me ?"

_' Judai .. I'm always happy to see you .'_ the lion stood and tackled Judai slowly on the ground then he licked Judai's cheeks and neck . Judai giggled and held him closer .

Judai looked up at the lion with a smile.. "You know Johan? I never recognized that …." Judai stopped in the middle, looking at the lion's eyes, which shocked him for the first time.

Judai didn't notice something in Johan's eyes before. They were green … like a piece of emerald gemstone, and now they were looking back at him with sorrow.

" T-That you have …… g-green eyes …." Judai suddenly shivered when a certain person came to his mind. A boy with teal-hair and beautiful green eyes.

_'N-No … what am I?'_ The brunette froze and didn't move for seconds. He shook his head. _'I don't know him! I don't know him!'_

Now you may ask, why didn't Johan Transform to a human? Well, Johan tried, right at that moment, but he couldn't do it... His body did not respond to his desire.

--------------------- Lions Do Fall In Love! -----------------------------

It was chronos' class. Judai was dozing somewhere, not giving a small piece of attention to the blond teacher.

We can say, it wasn't only the blond teacher. Judai was acting wired this day, even with his friends.

The bell rang signing for the end of this boring class. The students soon stormed out of the class trying to restore their minds for the next class.

Judai was still in his pose inside the class. " Aniki?" Judai snapped when his friend called him.

" Oh … Sho .."

" Aniki what's wrong ?" Judai stared at sho for a minute , then he sighed . " Nothing ."

"B-But … you don't look fine ..."

" Sho , I'm not … fine ."

"What is it then?"

Judai sighed again.

"Johan wasn't himself yesterday … he was less hyper … and he …"

"Hmm?"

"I think something bad happened to him …. Sho, what if he died? What am I going to do?" Judai said sadly.

Sho bit his lip in frustration. He didn't know what advice he should give to Judai .

Judai returned to his home walking. He was still thinking about the boy he had seen the day before .

The boy did remind him of something but what ? He didn't know. Maybe his scent? His scent was familiar … that is no good! Judai cannot remember at all.

Judai blushed every time he remembered the boy or what happened between them and in a way, he wanted to see him again.

He checked the home's phone if there were any calls, and yes, there was one from his mother. Judai listened to the recorded voice message.

_" Judai , I want you to prepare yourself , because I'm going to take you to Osaka for two days . your uncle has arrived from America and he wants to see you before he travels again . so be ready , I'll come to pick you at sharp eight . Don't forget to clean the kitchen before packing ! Bye dear ."_

End of the message.

"WHAT?" Judai shouted . " Two days ? What ? Why ?" this was very bad situation for Judai . He wanted to see his uncle for sure , but he didn't want to leave Johan like this !

" J-Johan …" Judai fell on his knees , unable to take any decision .

" Mom ! what if something bad happened to him ?"

" Judai , for the last time I tell you that you are staying for two days !"

Judai huffed and shifted in his seat .

" Judai , what is going to happen to him in two days ? come on ! be an optimistic person !"

" That's because you don't know how Johan's life became fragile these days . he might die . and I didn't even visit him before I leave ."

" Calm down ! calm down ! he will be fine Judai ."

" Yeah , easy for you to say ." Judai said angrily as he looked to the car's small window. his mother sighed and ignored her son's protests .

--------------------------------------------- One day later …….

If you were able to enter the animals exhibition that day , and go straight to the North section where actually there is a white lion , and you looked at the lion , you'll say , _' This animal is dying .'_

Those are the right words for the situation. The white lion was laying on his right side, his legs and hands were separated in different places and his eyes were half opened – half closed. Yes, there was no doubt , that this animal is going to be out of life very soon . Johan himself didn't know the reason for his status . He felt too empty from the inside . Is it possible that because Judai didn't visit him for one day , he became that depressed ?

well , actually it wasn't one day , it was two days since he had last seen him _. _

_' Maybe he got bored from me ….' _That thought was more than enough to bring Johan's tears out .

_' First he tells me that he doesn't like me , and now what ? why isn't he around ?'_

Johan was wondering how he could be so attached to some …. Err … human … in that way. He wanted to get out and look for Judai , but there was no use .

he cannot transform into human being anymore . _'When I need my freak side … it doesn't obey me …'_

Suddenly Johan stood and leaped to the iron box he was locked in . he wanted to break it and go to die somewhere else . he didn't want to die in such a low level place . if it possible he wished that at least his end won't be in such a wistful place .

Judai returned with his mother to Hokkaido , at last .

Judai just wanted to hurry and see Johan . that was all his concern for now .

He told his mother to drop him by the animals exhibition and his mother agreed .

" Judai , I'll be going to Osaka again . take care of yourself ."

" O-Ok …"

Judai took his bag and stuff and got out from the car quickly . He entered the exhibition , and headed For the North section . He was supposed to see a white lion , but when he entered the section , the cage of the white lion , was no where to be found . Johan wasn't there .

The bag slipped from Judai's hand on the floor and his heart seemed to be having a critical shock now . the worker which Judai had known passed and saw Judai .

"Judai-Kun ? where were you the last three days ?" (**A/N**: they are three days from Judai's departure .)

Judai's mouth prohibited him from talking . he stood staring at the spot that once was occupied by a white lion's cage . the worker seemed to recognize Judai's condition and shook his head sadly .

" Johan …. I think he won't survive after all …"

" What … happened ?" Judai finally could bring words and tears too .

"Yesterday , he tried to break his cage and he looked so terrifying . we gave him a drug , but after he woke , he was completely out of power , and couldn't move , also we sensed his body is going a bit cold . we … removed his cage … and he is now in another room …"

Judai's lips were parted and his eyes were wide open , pouring tears out . " where…?"

" I-I can take you to him if you want ." The worker said , feeling sorry for both , the boy and the animal .

Judai Choked . " Y-yes … p-please .."

" Ok … follow me …"

Judai walked slowly behind the man , until they reached a store-like room . Inside it there was a cage and a lion covered with red soft rug . the lion was barely breathing which looked so unfortunately clear .

Judai watched his precious living being on earth , dying in front of his eyes and what is painful , he can't even stop that .

the worker turned to Judai and gave him the cage's key , then he left and closed the door behind him . the worker knew that he has to forfeit at this moment which was the most important and hurtful for both beings inside .

Judai on the other hand , managed to open the cage after a few minutes of stiffening in his place . he climbed it slowly and left it open .

Judai took shaky steps forward to the lion . he fell on his knees beside it , hoping that this is an ugly nightmare , but eventually it wasn't , at all .

Judai's tears were going to form a puddle underneath him . he killed his sobs , only gasps were heard from him _. _

_' No ! No! I can't accept this ! I can't '_

Judai finally threw himself on Johan , crying loudly as his face was buried in the snowy hair . " J-Johan …Johan .."

the lion stirred and raised a hand weakly to the brunette .

_' J-Judai … you are here !'_ the lion was happy . Judai quickly held the lion's hand between his own . " J-Johan … please ! I beg you ! don't die ! don't go ! don't leave me alone again !"

'_ At least …I got the chance …. To see you …. One last time …._' Johan's hand suddenly fell from Judai's . Judai moved closer to the lions body and hugged him as he cried louder .

" No Johan ! No! I need you …. How will I live without you ? Don't leave me like this ……I ..I … Love you .."

Judai really meant it . Judai loved Johan , with his heart and soul . first , he wasn't sure about this when he saw that this kind of relationship was impossible between two different living beings , but as he spent more time with the lion , he felt those barriers are breaking little by little , until he was now fully aware of that , and just maybe that happened because Johan was the one who did that .

Johan showed a very loving and funny side of his dangerous and frightening nature with only Judai . No one else . and that proved how right Judai was , to think that their relation isn't an ordinary one .

Love can be crazy sometimes !

_'J-Judai …'_ Johan was startled by Judai's confession and felt a bubbly feeling arising to his chest , he chuckled wistfully and closed his eyes . _'Thank you …. Judai .' _

What a beautiful words , Johan has heard before his called ending … if he was in his normal situation , he would have pinned Judai down and filled his face with kisses !

an invisible tear came out from Johan's eye as he whimpered weakly . _'Now I'm mad … why I am not alive ….. that's ….. not fair …'_

" Johan ! hold yourself together please ! you'll be fine …. Don't give up !"

But Judai's sound was no longer heard … and when Judai realized that , he broke down instantly …….

------------------------------------- Lions Do Fall In Love --------------------------------

"Ah-ah …. What happened ? why my head is hurting too much ?"

A teal haired teen covered by only a red rug , slowly got up as he noticed how the floor was so cold .

He took a minute to observe his surroundings , then he felt warmth . he looked to his other side , to find his fingers were touching someone else's .

he smiled when he saw the small figure compared to his one , beside him . " Judai …" The boy whispered .

Judai was indeed , in a bad condition . His face was holding the traces of his tears , which implies that the boy has cried himself to the end point . His hair locks were stuck to his cheeks .

Johan sighed and leaned closer to the brunette . He removed Judai's hair Locks and rested his cheek on Judai's one , feeling a lot of warmth and happiness . Soon , he hugged the boy to his bare chest .

_' Judai …. I can't help myself .. I love you so much … I want you for me only …' _

Judai shivered . He moaned and opened his eyes slowly as they hurt him from crying . The first thing his eyes caught , was a bright shiny green eyes and heart taking smile from a ….. 'sigh' …. Certain teal-haired boy he knew so well …. And when Judai got a better view from his red puffy eyes , he noticed that the boy was almost …n-n-naked …

" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Judai screamed as he backed away from the blunette's hug , until his back was pinned to the cage's Metal .."y-y-y-y … y-you ….w-w-what the hell are you doing ?"

Johan looked at him confused . "What ? you don't like that ?"

" OF COURSE NOT YOU PERVERT ! GO and w-wear something !"

Johan laughed at Judai . " Judai is so cute !"

Judai blushed as his heart bounced up and down . The boy's voice was so amazing … his laughter was so bright … Hell ! the boy was bright as a whole . _' WAIT ! Where is Johan ?'_

Judai's eyes teared again . " Where … is …. Johan? Why are you here ?" Judai Sobbed .

Johan was hurt to see the boy like this , Judai didn't deserve that . Johan wrapped the rug around himself and stood up .

" Hai Hai ! Judai , look ! I'll do a little trick for you ."

Judai shot the blunette a death glare before he yelled , " Get out of my sight ! do I look like –"

Judai stopped dead , not able to spell anything as he saw the Blunette , suddenly turning into a white lion , to be precise , he turned into Johan .

" Ah … Ah … Ah …" Judai was shocked .

the lion came closer to the brunette , tackling him down and licking his neck and face playfully . Judai's smile , defeated Judai's well , that didn't want to release this smile .

suddenly , on the top of him was a human body . Judai looked up and blushed immediately when his face was a minute away from the blunette's .

"You are Judai . and I am Johan …. Joh … Johan ." Johan repeated the last time , the same when he was trying to tell him , that day in the school and somehow , Johan was able to talk fluently now .

Judai was stunned . absolutely stunned ! he didn't imagine that something like that would occur ! the whole concept was impossible ! but that explained the boy's scent , in the end , it belonged to Johan only .

After two minutes of killing silence , Judai moved his hands slowly to the blunette's hair , combing it slowly , and he looked at the boy's eyes again . when he did that , his tears reformed again .

" J-Johan …."

" Yes Judai ?"

" Y-you …are J-Johan ?"

" Yes Judai . I am Johan . I swear !"

Judai closed his eyes and cried , but suddenly stopped when a pair of hot Lips captured his own . '_Johan …..'_

Judai found himself moaning into the boy's soft and tender lips which were caressing him . Judai , thought that he was in heaven , or even better than that .

the heavenly kiss had lasted for a few seconds before Johan decided to give the Brunette the chance to breathe .

" Don't you cry Judai …. I'm here …" Judai was still panting from the kiss , his eyes were still closed and his face showed a dark shade of red . ( At least he didn't faint this time !)

Johan chuckled and placed a small kiss on Judai's neck . Judai's eyes widened as his face became redder .

"J-Johan …" Judai whimpered . Johan only smirked and released his hot breath on Judai's neck which made him moan louder .

Well done Yuki Judai … You are making out with a lion !

---------------------------- Lions Do Fall In Love !-------------------------------

Judai managed somehow to escape from the exhibition with Johan , from the store's window . Judai called before doing so Ryo , who happened to have a car with _Fake _driving license ! and he picked both of them from the back gate straight to Judai's home .

Ryo was surprised that the wild animal behind ( actually he was in his human form !) didn't attempt to devour one of them .

" Judai ….. I'm hungry ! can I eat him?"

Judai gasped and stammered ,"N-N-N-NO ! J-Johan … please wait until we get home!"

Ryo's sweat ran on his forehead, but still he glared at the blunette .

"Hem! Animals …"

" What ?" Johan hissed dangerously, after all, Johan didn't like humans .

"Johan please! Calm down …"

Johan's eye pupils returned to normal as he smiled gently to Judai . "Ok!" Johan nodded to Judai who smiled back and Ryo was going to blow both of them up !

----------------- Judai's Home ----------------------

" Johan ! Come on ! Get in !" Judai was currently pushing Johan who was in his lion form towards the bath tube.

_ 'NO ! I hate water!_' Suddenly he transformed into his human naked form ! Judai gasped and closed his eyes instantly!

Johan wrapped his arms around Judai and kept kissing him until Judai was pushed to the bathroom's wall. And the poor boy didn't know how to react. And whenever Johan pulls back a little and Judai think that it is over , the blunette kisses him again and again .( which was harmful to Judai's heart !)

Finally Johan let go of Judai's lips and leaned to his ear . " Judai … I don't want to … I hate water .." He breathed on Judai's ear and whispered softly.

Judai who was blushing fiercely, hardly overcame the blush and leg weakness as he suddenly kept on pushing the blunette to the bath tube which was filled with water , with eyes closed ! 

_'He is trying to kill me with his sexy kisses and body and Ugh ! What Am I doing ?' _

Johan stumbled and fell in to the bath tube .

" Waaah! NO ! NO!NO!NO!" Johan shouted .

Judai sighed and smacked Johan on his head .

" Oww! Judai ! what was that for ?"

" JOHAN ! What's wrong with the water ? if you wanted to live here , you must be clean !Ok ?" Judai said as he dropped some shampoo on Johan's hair .

"But –"

Johan stopped when he felt Judai's hand washing his hair . It was so nice , it was sending pleasure with in him .

" Waahaaaii~" Johan 'purred' and closed his eyes , enjoying the wonderful feeling. Judai smiled and was tempted to do something else. His hands slowly moved down on Johan's arms which were muscular and strong , and started massaging them , which doubled the relaxation feeling in Johan .

Johan surprised the dreaming Judai when he turned around and his face was so close to his . Judai panicked and was going to back away , but Johan pulled him from his T-shirt and kissed him !

Judai blushed and pulled back .

"w-what for ?"

"Thank you Judai!" Johan smiled .

Judai laughed sheepishly . " You are w-w-welcome .."

" Judai ! hurry up ! I'm starving !" Johan whined .

Judai was making food for Johan as fast as he can , but still , it wasn't enough !

"Johan ! please wait ! I'm almost finished !"

Well , Judai was suffering from two things . first , he wasn't the cooker so he can't get the food ready fast ! Second , Judai wasn't concentrating on what he is doing . he couldn't get off Johan's actions from his mind . not to mention the boy kissed him three times until now and made him so weak .

also he was embarrassed from seeing the beaut…. Ahem … the naked boy several times , but thank god now he was fully clothed , thanks to Judai's father clothes . There was no way for Judai to focus on doing something as his face matched the color of his Red shorts !

" Why are you putting the meat in that thing ? I can eat them without that !" Johan asked .

"Because they taste better that way , you'll see …." Judai answered as he checked on the other pan .

Johan huffed and turned into his animal form and sat in a corner across the kitchen . Judai waited for the microwave , then his eyes fell on Johan .

he kept staring at him and for some reason Judai was lost in the other's Gaze . Johan stood and went slowly to Judai who leaned and patted his hair and ears as he laughed .

Judai got the food from the microwave and started putting it in plates . Johan kept snuggling to Judai's leg wherever Judai goes , which made Judai giggle . " Johan ! you are tickling me !"

--------------------------- Lions Do Fall In Love! ------------------------------

Johan finally ate , until he was stuffed .

Judai took him to the bathroom (hardly!)

one thing Judai learned , that Johan hated water , very much . It looked ike the water was his enemy ! but Judai managed to make Johan know how to clean himself and Johan was a very fast learner .

After they finished , they got out and Johan started yawning .

" Johan .. do you want to sleep ?" Johan yawned again and nodded while rubbing his eyes . Judai patted the lion's hair and smiled .

" ok! Follow me ." Johan followed Judai to his room .

Judai's bed looked fine to carry a big lion . " you can sleep here ."

Johan slowly climbed the bed and curled around himself . Judai smiled and was going to leave , but Johan got up again and tugged Judai's T-shirt .

" What's wrong Johan ?" Johan changed into his human form and wrapped his strong arms around Judai's waist .

" Stay with me ."

" B-B-But I-I have to clean .."

" Then I'll not sleep . I'll wait for you ."

" Why Johan? I'll take sometime .."

Every time Johan changes into his human form , Judai goes nervous and blushes . it is different when he is a lion … and he couldn't stop that . Johan leaned and hugged the boy .

" I don't care as long as I'm with you ." Judai blushed and smiled . " O-Ok .."

Now Judai finished cleaning the kitchen and the bathroom and finally he was tired . Johan was waiting for him as he was sitting on the floor yawning .

"Judai, aren't you done yet ?" Judai got out of the bathroom after calming himself down from the Panic ! He was going to sleep with Johan !and that was enough to scare the boy ! what if he raped him this time ?

" N-No … I have finished …"

" Yaaay! Let's go !" Johan hugged Judai from behind and the poor brunette was melting . Judai saw that it was better , if they slept in his parents room , so that the bed will be enough for them .

they both climbed the bed , and Judai kept himself far away from Johan . ( Safety precaution !)Johan was going to sleep after a few minutes , but then he groaned .

why was Judai keeping away from him ? Johan suddenly pulled Judai closer , who was surprised . Johan turned Judai on the other side so that he could see his face , and he found the other's eyes tearing .

He gasped . "Judai?"

Johan wrapped his arms around Judai's waist Firmly. "Judai …. Did I do something wrong ?"

Judai shook his head and put his hands on his eyes , sobbing softly .

" T-then … what is it ?"

"J-Johan ….I'm sorry …"

"Huh ?" Johan tilted his head in confusion . " For what ? Judai what is it ?"

" I-I don't know anymore …." Judai cried .

Johan frowned . he didn't like seeing those beautiful brown eyes tearing like that . He pinned the brunette's wrists on the bed and hushed his crying when he pressed his lips against Judai's .

The brunette tensed as he felt his body heat . Johan pulled away slowly . " What is it Judai ?"

Judai blushed and realized that his tears stopped rolling . He sniffled and looked at the other sadly .

" Johan … I'm sorry … I didn't mean to hurt you that day in the school … I d-didn't know it was you and-" Johan silenced Judai's lips by his finger .

" Shh … No more …" Judai's eyes widened as he stared at the other .

" I know you didn't mean that … you didn't know it was me , right ?" Judai nodded .

" You told me that day , you don't have anything for me like what I have for you , but now , do you have feelings for me ? As Johan , not the human and not the lion , just Johan . I noticed that you treat me strangely when I am a human . you aren't comfortable with me like this . you don't want me to touch you , but when I am a lion you are okay with it . Seriously Judai , I have to know … am I annoying to you ?"

Judai gasped at the last word . he got up quickly facing the other boy . " NO! HOW can you say it like that ?" Judai yelled .

" Then what is it with you ?" Judai looked down as a few tears poured out .

" It's just …. I think you are too great … too beautiful … too nice and someone like me is nothing compared to you … and though I know that … I still love you … but I tried my best not to fall for you … but I just couldn't …"

Judai sniffled and covered his ears with both of his hands and cried heavily ," T-There are … m-many people out there , w-who are g-good for Y-you , but my heart hurts when I think of t-that ….. because I can't stand being without you ….. I l-love you …."

It was now Johan's turn to be shocked . So that's why Judai was trying to avoid him ? He sighed .

" Judai …" Johan raised Judai's face by holding his chin .

" Listen to me carefully ." Johan said as he wiped the brunette's tears ." My heart is Just for you . I don't care if there are millions out there that match my traits . I have you and only you . Don't think like that again , this is stupid ."

" I like you because of your kindness and many other things that I'll never be able to mention . because they are a lot . I still remember the first day I saw you , and how you extended your hands for me and played with me like there is nothing to be afraid from . you were so kind and even now . You took my transformation thing quietly . you didn't freak out or think of me as a creep ! you didn't even ask how that happened and that means a lot to me and just for you to know .." Johan pulled Judai closer still holding his chin and his other arm around his waist . "I only love you . you can't change that . I'll stick to you no matter what happens , unless you hated that …"

Judai's heart started a race inside and his face was stained by a dark blush . The boy cried again but this time from happiness . He threw his arms around Johan's neck and buried his face in the blunette's shoulder .

" I'll never hate it ! I promise . I wont let anyone take you … thank you Johan …" Johan smiled and kissed Judai's hair as he patted his back .

" You are welcome ." He said it with the same tone , Judai used in the bathroom which made The brunette laugh . Johan was a fast learner .

Judai gasped when he found himself pushed on the bed . Johan intertwined his fingers with Judai's and leaned closer to Judai's face which was too hot ! The brunette found himself under Johan's control , he couldn't speak . Just blush violently and getting dizzy , in addition to feeling weak to the knees . The blunette pressed his lips on Judai , enjoying how nice they felt every time against his one's .

Judai for the first time , found himself kissing back hungrily and with passion . Johan brought Judai's face closer to his and stroked his cheeks , then he moved them down to slip his hand under Judai's T-shirt . Judai shivered and wrapped his arms around Johan's neck . He didn't care about anything anymore . He just wanted to enjoy this feeling while it is there . Johan started feeling Judai's smooth skin until his hand went to the boy's chest . and it touched Judai's soft pink spot . Johan started rubbing it , stroking it , then he easily pinched it . Judai moaned loudly and felt enormous amount of pleasure while The the called lion caught his lower lip and started sucking it gently ,and Judai moaned louder with each and every move Johan did .

Johan licked the lower lip and entered his tongue in the boy's mouth and started tasting it . and it was so sweet . it wasn't like anything he had tasted before . In the same time , Judai's lips moved in ways ,that he didn't even know how he was doing it ! and when his tongue accidentally touched Johan's , he couldn't believe how much good it was , just because Johan's tongue was playing with it . it was too great . The blunette moved down to Judai's neck , placing kisses all over it and since Judai's neck was so alluring and his skin was silky , he reached a spot and sucked it hard which left a red mark and a moaning Judai .

Judai's moans was a very tempting thing to hear . it sends pleasure to Johan's ears who looked again to Judai's red face and chuckled . he kissed him again .

"D-D-Don't you … want to s-s-sleep ?" Judai hardly spelled as his body cells were full of heat and too much pleasure . Johan smirked .

"You have a point . I'll leave you now , but we will continue later ~" Judai blushed . " T-There is nothing to continue !" The brunette said embarrassed .

" Oh yeah ?" Johan was having fun with teasing his love . "I don't think that will be in this story , because that will be M-rated !"

" **A/N**: That's right Johan ! Don't make much troubles for me ! What you have done is enough !)

After two weeks …………………

Judai's POV ---------------------------------

I wonder how is Johan now ? Ah…. You probably don't know what I am talking about .

Truth is , Johan now is in America .

When curiosity got the better of me , I asked him what happened to him and he told me . I really felt sorry for him . And I hated those people , but in the same time I wanted to thank them . because I would have never met Johan if they didn't get him .

He told me how much he missed his family and I started to think of a way to make him meet his family . and I got it . After Sleepless nights and torture I persuaded my mom to let Johan stay with me , first . second , To make my uncle take him with him to America When he travels next time .

And here I am making a chocolate cake , alone again . sigh …

It reminds me when I made it when Johan was here . I remember how he didn't let me move one step in the kitchen without kissing me . ( Judai is blushing now !)

I hope he comes back soon . I really miss him .

_ Ding Dong ! _

Oh ! who would come now ? it's 2:30 after midnight !

Oh my cake …

( Judai carried the cake with him , he went and opened the door and when he did , He was face to face to a teal haired teen and another man …the brunette dropped the cake on the floor and froze in his place .)

"Hola Judai !"

" J-Johan …"

Umm …. Guys ? I think God really loves me now !

***Readers are throwing ARAIDE-SAN with potatoes and god knows what else!* **

I'm sorry ~ I know I took a long time in doing that , but I had finals and I still do.

But …. I took Three exams down , now just two more and I'll be free (yaay! happy me^^)

Anyway , thanks for the reviewers ,you made me waaaay too happy^^ I thought this story would be a failure , but I think it's not anymore . Thanks for those who reviewed , or added this story on the favorite or alert list . I really don't know how to repay you ^^

If you liked this story , you guys can take a look on my other story I'm working on now ( Take Me Home Tonight ) and I hope you'll enjoy it as well as this story .

By the way , I'll tell you guys something really important in the end of the next chapter of take me home tonight . I hope you'll all be surprised .

Last favor ~

**Review and tell me if you liked the last chapter ~**

**Take Care all of you ~**

**See you in another story . **


End file.
